leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
SM129
* Closed * }} (Japanese: 大乱闘！バトルロイヤル151！！ The Great Fray! Battle Royal 151!!) is the 129th episode of the , and the 1,068th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on July 7, 2019. Plot and walk onto the Manalo Stadium battlefield, joining all of the other Alola League participants. Among the contestants are Oluolu, Master fisherman, Mina, Kahili, and Acerola, the last of which surprises the group with her presence. Jessie and James are in disguises, planning to get through the preliminary round by avoiding the battles at all costs. The one most favored to win, Ilima, makes his way into the stadium, where he is greeted by his many fans, much to the annoyance of Tupp. Plumeria orders all of the s to not get in the way of Guzma's victory. greets the League participants and crowd and declares the Manalo Conference to be open. Jīkyō takes over, declaring his role as the announcer. He introduces the Manalo Conference's official judges, which are all four Island Kahunas: Olivia, Hala, Hapu, and Nanu. Jīkyō then explains that 151 contestants will be competing for the title of Alola . They will be whittled down to the Top 16 in a series of Battle Royal-style matches. Soon, the participants get into their starting positions, spanning the entire perimeter of the battlefield. The Island Kahunas raise their hands and a countdown begins, with all of the s calling out their respective Pokémon partners. The countdown reaches zero and the preliminary round officially begins, kicking off the Manalo Conference. Hiroki rushes out with his , ordering any challengers to come at him. However, he and Mudbray are immediately struck by a combination attack, making him the first to be knocked out of the competition. lands an on a 's forehead, which causes it to immediately faint. As Ash cheers for his early victory, Kiawe orders him to pay attention to the fast-approaching . Pikachu launches an attack to defeat Poliwrath, also knocking out a nearby in the process. Meanwhile, Kiawe's Turtonator takes a direct from a , before striking it away with a . Lillie joins the scuffle, and has Snowy Salamence with a , taking the type out of the fight. Sandy and quickly defeat three opponents, with Lana and Mallow congratulating them. Sophocles has bowl a out the way with . A leaps and grabs Togedemaru, but it is quickly defeated by Togedemaru's newly learned . From a sky-box, Wicke sees defeating a competitor's with his . As 79 participants remain, Ash and Pikachu face off against an intimidating . As Ash prepares to call out an attack, a swoops in and uses on Gyarados. Pikachu then uses the opportunity to leap onto Gyarados and deliver a direct , knocking both Skarmory and Gyarados out with one hit. Kiawe orders Turtonator to keep an at bay with a Flamethrower, though it continues to spin closer. Kiawe switches tactics and calls for Turtonator to use . The maneuver catches Sandslash off-guard as its claws directly touch Turtonator's spiny shell, setting off the Shell Trap and defeating the Mouse Pokémon. A tense standoff between a and a abruptly ends due to an from Pikarla's , Bolt. However, Pikarla's victory is short-lived, as Jessie's Mimikyu knocks Bolt out with a . Mimikyu then runs for another Trainer's Pikachu, leaving Jessie and James overwhelmed. As 65 participants remain, a swoops towards and his , though they evade the attack. Gladion throws a Rock Memory to Silvally, into a Pokémon. After Talonflame is quickly taken down by a super-effective , Gladion and Silvally spot Ash and Pikachu sitting on the battlefield. The pair exchange stares before Gladion warns Ash of an incoming attacker, a , while a leaps up behind Silvally. Pikachu leaps into action, using Thunderbolt to defeat the Clawitzer as Silvally lands a on Primeape, taking it down. Gladion tells Ash to not lose in the preliminaries, and Ash offers him the same advice. The two rivals go their separate ways as they rush back into the melee. Kiawe finds himself faced by the Revengers Mad Magmar and Mr. Electric, as Viren, sitting in the stands nearby, orders his minions to teach the kid a lesson he'll never forget. Turtonator starts off with a Flamethrower, though the attacks fails to do any damage to . Mr. Electric calls for his to use . Turtonator, however, uses and easily avoids the attack thanks to its now-boosted , before battering both Magmortar and Electivire out with a single Dragon Tail. Viren is in shock as Olivia officially declares the pair unable to continue. With 34 Trainers now remaining, the crowd's attention turns to the Champion-hopeful, Ilima. Tupp and the other Team Skull Grunts watch in shock as Ilima has his unleash an overwhelming attack, which defeats all of the Grunts with one hit. Ilima congratulates Eevee on the splendid effort, but is then immediately faced by Plumeria, who tells him not to get too confident for beating the Grunts. She tells her to use , but Ilima has Eevee use to leap over the attack and to Salazzle's position. Salazzle lashes Eevee with a and follows up with a . While Eevee manages to evade much of the Dragon Pulse, a painful crack sounds from one of its back legs, indicating an injury. Despite this, Eevee is able to perform another Quick Attack to get away from another Dragon Pulse. With enough distance, Ilima has Eevee use , striking Plumeria's Salazzle out of the competition. Plumeria, however, is not disappointed by her effort, admitting that she already did what she came to do. Eevee limps over to Ilima, its condition instantly concerning him. Twenty participants are still in the running for positions in the next round. A is the next to fall, with Guzma and his revealed to be behind its defeat. Kukui watches from the grandstand, fearing Guzma's clearance of the preliminaries may jeopardize the future of the Alola League. The screen next shows that now 17 contestants remain, meaning that only one more Trainer is to be eliminated. Jessie's Mimikyu soon sets upon Ash's Pikachu. Ash seems to recognize Mimikyu, and Jessie runs in, almost blowing her cover in the process. Pikachu launches an Electroweb, which blocks Mimikyu's oncoming Shadow Ball, leading to an explosion as the attacks collide. James rushes onto the scene, telling Jessie to just abandon the battle against Ash's Pikachu so they can both get into the next round. Luckily, just then, Kiawe's Turtonator defeats another Trainer's with an , reducing the number of remaining Trainers to 16 and thus concluding the preliminary round. Ash is left astounded that the preliminary round is now over. Mimikyu, however, does not care of this and is still set on defeating Pikachu. As it prepares to lash Pikachu with a , Jessie recalls it back to its Luxury Ball just in time. Jessie runs over to James, greatly relieved to have just qualified for the next round. All of the qualifying participants are soon revealed, including Ash, all of his classmates, Jessie and James, Mina, Acerola, Ilima, Gladion, Faba, Samson Oak, Guzma, and Hau. Overnight, the group stop off at the League Pokémon Center to have their Pokémon healed up from the day's intense matches by the gathered Nurse Joys of Alola. Ilima urges his injured Eevee to take it easy, though it seems disappointed that it still needs to recover. Shortly after, Jīkyō appears on the Pokémon Center television screen to announce the next round's pairings. Ash and Faba are revealed to be the first pair, making Ash happy to be the first one to battle, while Faba starts thinking about plans to use against Ash. The next pair is revealed to be Ilima versus Guzma, to which the Team Skull Boss responds with a satisfying smirk. The third match is Hau versus Samson Oak, and Hau is determined to win. The fourth battle is revealed to take place between Mallow and Lana, surprising the two childhood friends. As Sophocles learns that he'll be facing Mina in the fifth battle, he gets all nervous. In their van, Jessie and James follow the announcement as well, and are shocked to see themselves in the sixth pair, meaning that only one of them has the chance of advancing past the first round. The seventh battle is revealed to be between Kiawe and Acerola, making Kiawe express his usual fiery confidence. And finally, the eighth battle is revealed to take place between Lillie and Gladion, making Lillie surprised that she's going to face her big brother. With all the match-ups revealed, Ash calls for everyone to give it their all, and his classmates respond back with a resounding cheer. Major events * The Manalo Conference officially begins. * Sophocles's Togedemaru is revealed to have learned . * Plumeria is revealed to own a . * Guzma is revealed to own a . * , , Jessie, James, , Hau, , Ilima, Acerola, Mina, Guzma, and Samson Oak make it through the preliminary round. * Hau is revealed to own an . * The match-ups of the first round are revealed to be: ** Ash versus Faba ** Ilima versus Guzma ** Hau versus Samson Oak ** versus ** versus Mina ** Jessie versus James ** versus Acerola ** versus Gladion Debuts Humans * Jīkyō Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joys (×4) * * Samson Oak * * Hala * Olivia * Nanu * Hapu * * Wicke * Professor Burnet * * Ilima * Acerola * Mina * Kahili * Hau * Guzma * Plumeria * s ** Tupp ** Rapp ** Zipp * Viren * Mad Magmar * Mr. Electric * Oluolu * DJ Leo * Hiroki * Pikala * Jīkyō * Master fisherman * Ilima Girls * s * Crowd Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; Sandy) * ( ) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Samson Oak's) * ( ) * ( 's) * (Mr. Electric's) * (Mad Magmar's) * (Ilima's) * (Acerola's; ; Mimikins) * (Acerola's) * (Mina's) * (Hau's; Alola Form) * (Guzma's) * (Plumeria's) * (Tupp's) * (Zipp's) * (Rapp's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's; Alola Form) * ( 's) * (Oluolu's) * (DJ Leo's; Alola Form; Jessica, Ashley, and Michael) * (Hiroki's) * (Pikala's; Bolt) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainers'; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; Alola Form) * (Trainer's; Alola Form) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; Alola Form) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; ) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * ( ) Trivia * Poké Problem: Who is the favorite to win the Alola League in today's episode? ** Host: James ** Choices: Ilima, Jessie, , ** Answer: Ilima * The narrator reads out the title card for this episode. * Type: Wild replaces Notebook of the Heart as the ending theme. * This episode marks the first appearance of a in the since its cameo in Bucking The Treasure Trend!, 421 episodes earlier. ** This episode also marks the first appearance of a in the anime since its cameo in Zoroark: Master of Illusions, almost nine years earlier. * This episode marks the first time Sophocles's Togedemaru has used a move other than . * Jessie and James's disguises reference Sina and Dexio's outfits from the Generation VII . ** James's disguise shirt has a silhouette on it, likely a reference to the he owned during the . ** Their fake names are also based on Sina and Dexio's names. * This episode shows that a Pokémon can use a move while still inside its Poké Ball, as Jessie's Mimikyu is still using despite Jessie recalling it into its Luxury Ball. * This episode marks the first time a wild Pokémon is used during a Pokémon League . * In the first airing of the Dare da? segment, Pokémon GO cards are shown instead of Pokémon. * This was the last episode to air before M22 debuted in Japanese theaters. * Ulu, , and narrate the preview for the next episode. Errors Dub edits In other languages 129 Category:Pokémon League episodes Category:Episodes written by Jun'ichi Fujisaku Category:Episodes storyboarded by Tokuaki Saitō Category:Episodes directed by Yoshitaka Makino Category:Episodes animated by Makoto Shinjō Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which an alternately colored Pokémon appears